


Now I know my love for her goes on

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lipstick Smears, Slight leg worship, but here's this fluffy little bit of spice, i've been real burnt out, v8 is going to starve us again but I will do my part to feed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: "More than okay." She could say so much more. She could write sonnets about how much she'd thought about Ruby in her first two years of college, about how she missed her best friend and secret crush. But instead, she says those three words and hitches her legs around Ruby's waist. "Please continue."
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	Now I know my love for her goes on

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my DA AU... I am.... very sorry....... I will be back to it soon..... if not please enjoy this?

_Every little thing she does is magic_ _  
_ _Everything she do just turns me on_ _  
_ _Even though my life before was tragic_   
Now I know my love for her goes on

Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic  \- The Police

Ruby Rose doesn't wear lipstick. Or well- she didn't _normally_ . Ruby Rose, as much as she was _combat skirts_ and soft giggles, was also cocky grins, overflowing with confidence, and cargo pants. That girl Weiss fell in love with back in high school wasn't one for " _lady stilts_ " or girly makeup, so when they finally reunited the summer before Ruby's first year of college, she was started by the firetruck red lipstick painted perfectly across her lips. 

Weiss also hadn't expected to be nearly tackled to her bed by hungry hands and lips. She gasps into Ruby's open mouth, clutching hungrily to the younger girl's hooded sweatshirt. They hadn't talked about this specifically. Ruby hinted to her affections, and Weiss had been cautious of her own hopefulness, but she hadn't expected to be sprawled across her queen-sized bed panting as Ruby Rose stripped the red hoodie over her head and dropped it onto the floor.

"Weiss-" her voice breaks as she traces her thumb over Weiss's already swollen lips. "Is this okay?" She mumbles, eyes taking in all of Weiss as she lays motionless under her.

Weiss tries to keep in mind that they _hadn't_ spoken about this, only coy flirting and everything in between. Ruby didn't _know_ what Weiss wanted, not unless she told her now. "More than okay." She could say so much more. She could write sonnets about how much she'd thought about Ruby in her first two years of college, about how she missed her best friend and secret crush. But instead, she says those three words and hitches her legs around Ruby's waist. "Please continue."

With permission granted, Ruby dives into Weiss's open collar, a ratty old flannel gifted by Ruby before she left for the University of Atlas two years before. Teeth, lips, and tongue claim the skin there, pushing the shirt over and off pale shoulders.

Weiss hadn't planned this type of reunion when she left. She hadn't expected to see Ruby again for another two years, but the younger girl surprised her. She'd buried herself in her studies and got a scholarship to the very same university. _"I'll follow you Weiss, so I can tell you how I feel."_

The memory sends another startled breath from the silver-haired heiress, making Ruby laugh into her throat. "Blue has always been your color," Ruby whispers through soft bites at Weiss' collarbone. "But you look so beautiful in red." It's then that Weiss realizes Ruby's lipstick is smeared, probably covering her face and neck by now, and she feels herself flush.

"R-Ruby…" Silver eyes twinkle as Ruby reaches for Weiss's hand. She presses a long chase kiss to a pale wrist. She stalls there so long Weiss is convinced she's branding her skin, marking her as Ruby's with the simple kiss. When she pulls away there's a pale red outline of her lips there, and Weiss nearly swoons.

The world spins when Ruby pulls back. She's wearing her own red flannel over dark jeans, and though Weiss's legs tighten at her waist she fishes a small tube from the pocket on her button-up. There's a dull _snap_ and she twists the small object and Weiss watches in awe as she paints another layer on, pressing her lips together to smooth out the color. Her lips open with a pop that nearly startles the heiress, she's so distracted by Ruby she'd forgotten sound existed past the thunder of her own heart in her chest.

For the next few moments, Ruby allows her to recover, playing idly with pale hands as her lipstick dries. Weiss wants to ask about anything, bring conversation back to the forefront of their minds and pull the attention off of her, but she can’t talk past the lump in her throat, and the longing look in Ruby’s eyes. Again Ruby purses her lips, smiling playfully when she finds they’re mostly dry. 

Coy smile in place, Ruby sinks to her knees off the side of the bed, tugging Weiss into a sitting position. “The pictures you sent me were all so beautiful Weiss,” Her voice is soft as her hands slide from delicate hands to soft thighs. “But the one thing I remembered from high school, were your legs.” The heat in Ruby’s eyes makes Weiss dizzy, blood rushes to her cheeks and her vision blurs as Ruby’s lips press softly against the junction of her knee. Ruby’s hands kneed into Weiss’ calf muscle, using one hand to slide down and pull off Weiss’ petite white sandals, one then the other. The soft massage makes Weiss moan, falling backward as Ruby presses another hungry kiss to Weiss’ ankle. 

She’s pretty sure her breath is steam as Ruby continues her ministrations, rubbing soft circles into her muscles, as she kisses a trail up a quivering thigh, to the hem of her stylish jean shorts. Content with the colors she’s pained across one leg, Ruby rises, pushing up Weiss’ white tank top for another messy kiss that has Weiss gasping for breath.

“Weiss~” Ruby purrs, reaching for Weiss’ hand again. “ _Look at me_.” Weiss opens her eyes slowly, her vision is bleary and she’s overwhelmed by physical touch. Ruby’s eyes sparkle playfully, but she doesn’t look like she’s planning to continue her escapade. “I missed you.” Her tone is gentle like it was crafted from down feathers just for Weiss’ ears. “I’m sorry I overwhelmed you.” 

The statement flushes Weiss further, making the heiress swat at Ruby with a pillow before the redhead climbs fully onto the bed to press a chase kiss to her brow. Her whole body is hot but despite the heat, Weiss feels calmed by Ruby’s presence. There’s a knock on her front door, and both women exchange a curious look before Weiss straightens her shirt and approaches the door. Upon investigation, she finds her sister Winter at her door and opens it easily. 

“Winter? What brings you here?” 

The eldest Schnee opens her mouth to speak but looks away and clears her throat. “I came to see if your new roommate had arrived and if you needed any help settling her in…” Her voice tapers off as she presents a small box to Weiss and gestures pointedly towards her throat. “But it looks like you’ve taken care of that yourself.” Confused, Weiss looks at her sister then to Ruby, still standing shocked in their bedroom. She remembers all at once and slams the door shut in her sister’s face. 

“ _Shit._ ” She whispers, shooting a glare at Ruby before catching sight of herself in a nearby window. “ _Shit!_ ” Her neck is purple painted red that trickles down to the top of her chest, she can only hope her sister hadn’t seen her legs. 

“I’ll come back later.” Makes it through the thick metal door and Weiss nods, even if Winter couldn’t see her.

“We’re going to the store. Now.“ Weiss growls, grabbing her keys and Ruby’s hand.

“Uh-” Ruby squeaks out, stumbling into step behind Weiss.

“I’m going to need a large collection of tights with you living here. Possibly turtlenecks.”

It was fall, she could get away with it, turtlenecks are in season, tights too.

“Right, right.” Ruby laughs, catching up with Weiss as they exit the building, but before they make their way downstairs and to the store, Weiss pauses to give Ruby her own chase kiss on the cheek. “I missed you too, dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider following me on twitter, tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree.
> 
> And if you want more WR I'm in this discord server constantly: https://discord.gg/gFpQJ33B


End file.
